(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing a network environment and setting up of a network device, and more particularly relates to a method which analyzes a network configuration of a terminal device to determine the corresponding network structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the use of network cameras is becoming increasingly widespread, which has led to network cameras gradually becoming part of our daily life, and more and more users are using network cameras. However, the first step for the user to use a network camera is installing the network camera. Typical hardware infrastructure for installing a network camera involves coupling the network camera to a sharing device, and coupling the sharing device to a personal computer. Under the installation procedure of the prior art, the user needs to have a thorough understanding of the corresponding network environment to complete the process. In general, network environments can be separated into four types: direct dial-up network access (public IP address), direct fixed connection network access (fixed public IP address), using a sharing device to access the network (floating LAN IP address) and use a sharing device to access the network (fixed LAN IP address). The user must accurately set up the network parameters of the network camera according to the network environment where the camera is located to enable the network function to be operated normally. If the network camera is installed to a sharing device or other device provided with Network Address Transfer (NAT) functionality, then, after installation, the user must also open the corresponding connection ports of the NAT device to enable a client to connect and access the network camera from the external networks.
However, unfortunately, the general user usually does not have the adequate background knowledge of networks. Hence, for the general user, setting up network parameters is an extremely distressing process, because the general user is not aware of what network structure is before him. Thus, when there is a need to install a network camera, especially when it is required that a user can remotely connect to the network camera via an internal network or external network, then the user needs to face succession of complicated network settings, which frequently makes the user feel quite helpless.
In the prior art, since the installation procedure is unable to automatically identify the network environment and complete the setting up of the network camera, the setting procedure becomes too excessively complicated for the general user who does not have the background knowledge on networks to set up the system by himself.